Why Now
by Brucas2011
Summary: This is set straight after Brooke and Lucas breakup. Soon Brooke finds out a secert that could change her life Forever.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction I don't no if its good so please review and read. _

_It is set straight after Brooke breaks up with Lucas in season 4. I hope you like and i hope to carry on with the story so again please review._

The minute she closed the door tears just rolled down her face she didn't know what upset her more the fact that she just broke up with the love of her life or the fact that he didn't come after her.

"Hey whore" Rachel said in her usual chirpy voice. While Brooke walked in slowly and sat on her bed.

"Hey" Her voice was low and barely audible. Her eyes were red and puffy and there were tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong" Rachel actually sounded concerned for once.

"I broke up with Lucas" After she said that more tears just rolled down her face. Rachel just got up and walked over and hugged her. "I'm here for you " Rachel said as she hugged Brooke. She had never seen Brooke so vulnerable and heartbroken. She always thought Brooke was strong and in a way indestructible.

" I love him so much Rachel" Brooke said shakily. "I know you do put you made the right decision and I'm going to help you through it" Rachel said while pulling away from the hug.

"Thanks I'm going to go to bed its been a long day " Brooke said while standing up from the bed and getting her pyjamas out from the wardrobe.

"Night slut" Rachel said jokingly. Brooke just giggled back.

...

Lucas just sat staring at the door feeling stupid. How could he just say sorry and just let her leave. He had so much to say and the only word he could think of was sorry he felt like a jackass. He had so many thoughts going through his head like how will he win her back? Or Why did she suddenly stop missing him?

He was broken from his thoughts by a knock on his door.

When he opened the door there stood his blond curly haired green eyed friend. Peyton Sawyer.

"Hey Luke" Peyton said when she saw Luke open the door

"Hey Peyton, what are you doing here? Lucas asked while scratching his head.

"Oh I just came to update your iPod is that ok" Peyton asked while walking into his room and grapping his laptop.

"Yeah yeah that's fine" Lucas said while giving his iPod to Peyton.

"What's wrong you seem to be distracted" Peyton asked while staring at Lucas.

" Brooke broke up with me" When Lucas said this his voice cracked

"Why" Peyton asked while looking uninterested

"She said she stopped missing me put I'm going to win her back no matter how long it takes" Lucas said that with confidence in his voice. Then he looked at Peyton with a slight smile on his face "Will you Help"

"Of course" Peyton said while putting one or fake smiles on her face.

...

It had been a week since Naleys wedding and Brooke and Lucas break up. Every morning when Brooke woke up there was flowers outside her door with a letter from Lucas. Everyday Lucas would ring Brooke about twenty times put she would never answer. She had been avoiding him at school and hadn't talked to him since the night they broke up.

Brooke woke up from a pillow getting thrown at her. "Get up Skank we have school" Rachel said as she threw another pillow.

"Okay Okay I'm getting up" Brooke said while yawning.

While they were walking into school they say the usual gang at the table. They hadn't talked to them a lot this week because Lucas or Peyton were sitting with and Brooke wasn't ready to talk to them yet. Put this morning either of them were there so they walked.

"Hey Brooke " Haley said joyfully.

"Hey Haley" Brooke said while sitting down.

"How have you been"

"Good Hales "

" Ar you sure I mean this is the first time we have had a conversation in a week and your avoiding Lucas like the plague and you didn't give a proper reason for the breakup" Haley said concerned

"Haley I have reasons I mean every time I see him his with that backstapping Bitch Peyton and I just cant stand it" Brooke snapped back.

" Brooke Peyton's your best friend whatever she did you need to get over it" Haley said with every word her voice getting higher.

"She kissed Lucas"

" That was last year Brooke I thought you moved on from that"

"They kissed again Haley AGAIN" with that Brooke got up and walked away and Rachel followed. Haley just sat there stunned. She couldn't believe they would do that to Brooke again after how much pain it caused her the last time.

...

During history the one class she hated because Lucas sat across the way from her and she felt like he was always staring at her. Today it was no different. While Brooke was sitting in class she felt a pain shoot through her stomach. She immediately put her hand on her stomach to try and stop the pain she closed her eyes while she felt the pain.

" Hey Brooke are you okay?" Lucas asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine" Brooke said while she opened her eyes and took her hand off her stomach.

"Well that didn't look fine I think you should go to the nurse"

"Lucas I said I was fine now leave it"

"Okay if you say so" Lucas said while turning his head back to the teacher put he was watching Brooke from the corner of his eye.

About ten minutes had passed and Brooke felt a stomach turn .

She suddenly stood up a with her hand over mouth and ran out the door. She ran to the nearest bathroom and puked her guts up. Soon she just started to cry she couldn't believe this was happening. Then she heard a knock on the door.

" Brooke I know your in there are you ok" Its was Rachel's voice.

There was silence and there was another knock.

"Brooke get out whatever is going on tell me please"

"I'm late" Brooke said in a quiet voice.

" What do you mean your late what are you late for ?"

" I'm late like Late" Brooke said while opening the door her eyes were red and there was tear stains . "I think I'm pregnant Rachel what am going to do?" she choked out.

"Are you sure did you take a test"? Rachel asked

"No its just I'm late and I'm never late and I have been getting sick in the mornings " Brooke said while a fresh set of tears rolled down her face.

" Look Brooke take the rest of the day off school and get a test at drug store"

" Will you come with me " Brooke asked with a worried look on her. She never thought Rachel would help her though this so she didn't know if she should ask.

"Yeah of coarse I will its going to be Okay Brooke thrust me" Rachel said while pulling Brooke into a hug.

"Thanks" Brooke whispered to Rachel.


	2. Chapter 2

There it was one of her worst nightmares were coming true she was pregnant with Lucas Scott's baby. She had lots of different emotions going through her head she was scared, afraid, nervous I mean she was only seventeen but she was also happy in a way. She thought about being pregnant and she would have been a little disappointed if it was negative. One of the things that scared her the most was telling Lucas. She hasn't looked at him in a week its hurts too much she can't stand seeing him with Peyton. She doesn't know how she's going to tell him she's never been so scared in her life. Soon tears start to roll down her eyes and she just leans against the door and cries.

About an hour later Rachel walks in to her room and all she sees is Brooke lying on a bed crying. All Rachel did was walk over to her and put her arm around her. She didn't need to ask what was wrong because she knew the answer.

"You'll get through this" Rachel said it so sincerely

"How can you be so sure?" Brooke said barely audible

"Because your Brooke Davis You are the strongest person I know and you have the biggest heart ever so I know you will make the right decision no matter what comes your way"

A slight smile forms on Brooke face and then Rachel brings her into a hug.

"How am I going to tell Lucas?" Brooke whispers

"We will sort it out in the morning" Rachel says while pulling out of the hug. "Now go to bed tomorrow going to be a long day Night"

"Night" Brooke says while getting into bed.

….

The next morning Brooke got woken up by her alarm clock at 6:30am. She doesn't want to get up and face him knowing that she had a secret that will change his life. When she decided to go back to sleep she got woken up from Rachel.

"Get up skank or you will be late for school" Rachel shouted from the bathroom.

"Fine" Brooke felt happy that Rachel still treated her same since she shared her secret with her yesterday.

….

While Brooke was getting books out of her Haley walked over.

"Hey Tutor Wife "Brooke said in the most cheery voice she could put on and was hoping Haley didn't notice.

"Hey Brooke" Haley said nervously

"How have you been?"

"I need to tell you something" Haley said while looking at the floor

"What's up?" Brooke asked while giving her a weird look.

"I'm… Ahm … Haley was fidgeting while she was saying it. "I'm… pregnant". Then Haley started staring at Brooke waiting for her to say something.

Brooke just stared at Haley trying to process what she just heard and debating whether she should tell Haley she was pregnant. Then she looked at Haley and she was staring at her nervously.

"Me too" Brooke just blurted it out.

"What do you mean me too?" Haley asked while looking at Brooke curiously.

"I'm pregnant Haley" Brooke said quietly.

"Oh … Brooke has you told anybody yet?" Haley said while looking at Brooke with concern in her eyes.

"Only you and Rachel have you told Nathan yet?"

"No I too nervous I mean he got really mad the night he figured out I didn't take the pill and it was one of our biggest fights and I don't know how his going to take it" Haley said nervously.

"Nathan will be there for you I know he loves you and he will love this baby even more" Brooke said while putting her hand on Haley's shoulder.

"Thanks and I know Lucas he will be there for you and your baby no matter what".

"I hope so" Brooke said while Haley pulled her into to a hug.

"Now let's get to class we have chemistry with Mr Hudson and you know how he gets when your late Now come-on" Haley said while giggling.

"Fine" Brooke said while Haley caught her jacket and pulled her.

….

When lunch time came Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Rachel all sat in their normal table. There were all talking about a party that Tim was throwing tonight and debating whether they should go tonight.

"I think we should go I mean senior year is nearly over and we don't have much party's left "Nathan said seriously.

"Yeah put I finals are coming up in a couple of months and I need to start studying "Haley said in her most convincing voice. While everyone gave her weird and confused looks.

"Haley finals aren't for another five months live a little we should all go together and have fun" Rachel said cheerily.

"Fine Brooke you in" Haley asked while looking at Brooke.

"Yeah okay".

….

"Lucas" Peyton shouted as she saw Lucas getting into his car to go home.

"Hey Peyt what's up" Lucas asked while throwing his school bag in the back seat.

"Are you going to Tim's party tonight" Peyton asked while looking at him curiously.

"Maybe I don't know why?" he asked while getting into the car.

"Well I was thinking we could go together" Peyton asked eagerly.

"Yeah okay, do you want a lift home?"

"No but I will see you tonight"

"Sure see you later" While he said that he closed the door and drove off.

….

A few hours later Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Rachel were arriving at Tim's party. When they got inside they meet up with Mouth, Bevin and Skills. While they were chatting Lucas and Peyton walked into together.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom I'll be back in a minute. Brooke said while giving Rachel a look.

"Okay" Rachel said while giving Brooke a confused look. Then Brooke just nodded her head towards Lucas and Peyton then Rachel coped on. "Oh I got to go too" She said while following Brooke into the bathroom.

"What am I going to do I can't stay here and watch them be together" Brooke said panicky.

"Brooke its okay it's not like there dating"

"They came to the party together Rachel" Brooke snapped back "How am I going to tell him I'm pregnant if his dating Peyton I will not let that back stapping bitch near my child" Brooke said as tears formed in her eyes

"Brooke Lucas doesn't love Peyton he loves you" Rachel said honestly

"How do you know that" Brooke asked when a tear rolled down her face.

"The way he looks at you, he looks at you with so much love in his eyes" Rachel said while pulling Brooke into a hug. They got broken from there hug from shouts when they walked out of the bathroom they say who it was.

"Why would you tell Brooke that you and feelings for me are you stupid?" Lucas said while walking away from her.

"Lucas wait… I wanted to tell you but I wanted to know if it was okay with Brooke" Peyton said while walking after Lucas.

Lucas stopped and just looked at Peyton with anger in his eyes. "How would Brooke be okay with that?" he questioned her while still staring at her.

"I wanted to be honest with her, Okay" Peyton said while trying to look away from Lucas.

"It's not okay Peyton it is your fault she broke up with me and I have been trying to find the reason to it all week and you were the cause of it and you were the one who was comforting me all week. It just makes me sick. You knew I loved more than anything in the world. From this point on don't EVER talk to me again. With that Lucas walked out and slammed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke didn't know what to do so she just stood there in shock. She looked around to see Peyton glaring at her with anger in her eyes then she saw her walk straight out the door while still looking at Brooke.

"You okay Brooke" Rachel whispered in her ear.

"I think I'm going to go home" Brooke said while grapping her purse.

"Do you want me to come too?" Rachel asked

"No, you stay her and enjoy the rest of the night "

"Okay, see you later" Rachel said while hugging Brooke.

With that Brooke walked out the door. While she was walking to her car she heard voices. As she walked closer to her car the voices got closer.

"You said you loved me" Peyton pleaded

"Peyton I love you but I am not in love with you" Lucas said while shaking his head.

"I am going to change that" Peyton said while stepping closer and pressing her lip's against his when she did for some reason Lucas kissed back and he didn't know why.

..

Brooke had tears streaming down her face while she was getting into car. When she got into her car she just drove straight to her house got out and ran up to her room and fell on the bed. She had too many thoughts going through her head like. Why did he always pick Peyton? And was she going to tell him about the baby.

Just as she was drifting to sleep she heard Rachel come in.

"Hey skank" Rachel asked while walking in the door. "Wait what happened you should be happy I mean Lucas just confessed his love for you to Peyton you should be throwing a party" Rachel said when she saw Brooke.

"He lied" Brooke said while sitting up.

"What do you mean he lied" Rachel asked while sitting next to Brooke on the bed.

"When I walked out I saw him Kissing Peyton" Brooke chocked out while another set of tears began to form in her eyes.

"That son of a bitch" Rachel sighed while hugging Brooke.

…

When Lucas realised what he was doing he pulled out of the kiss straight away.

"I have to go Peyton" He sighed and turned around and started to walk away.

"Luke"

"Peyton I have to go"

"Why you just kissed me back, Lucas. Peyton pleaded

"I'm sorry Peyton I don't know why I did it"

"Lucas but I need you" Peyton said while walking up to Lucas.

"Why Peyton, Why do you need me" Lucas said while his voice was getting louder.

"Because I miss you Luke and I love you so much it hurts and I know I screwed up with telling Brooke I loved you, I really do Luke and I'm sorry" Peyton said while putting her hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"I said I have to go" With that Lucas pushed Peyton's hand off his shoulder and walking away.

Lucas just sat on his bed thinking of the event's that happened that night. He couldn't believe Peyton had said all them things to him and how was he going to deal with her at school on Monday.

….

Monday morning had come around quickly since Friday. Brooke didn't want to go to school because she couldn't deal with seeing Peyton or Lucas.

"Come on Brooke you have to get up we have school" Rachel said while shaking Brooke.

"Okay but if I get tired of it I'm going back home"

"Fine now come on"

At school Haley and Nathan were sitting down talking about something. When Brooke saw this and had a feeling she knew what they were talking about. She felt happy for them because Nathan looked pretty happy and then she saw him pull Haley into a hug. She also felt a bit upset because she wished she had that with Lucas but she was too scared to tell him.

"I'm going to go to class now see you at lunch"

"Yeah see you later skank"

As Brooke walked into French class she sat down in her seat and tried to concentrate but she couldn't because every time she looked around she saw her backstabbing ex-best friend and she couldn't help feeling angry. The class was going slower than usual and it was torture because she just wanted to get away from her. When the bell rang she just ran out of the class and straight into art which was her favourite class because it helped keep her mind of Lucas. After that class was lunch. When the class was over she walked out into the hall she was met by Lucas.

"Brooke I need to talk to you about what happened Friday"

"I have nothing to say to you"

"What, Why?" Lucas asked confused as to why she was acting this way.

"I know you don't love me Luke so why did you say that at the party?" Brooke asked getting annoyed.

"What do you mean everything I said was 100% true trust me" Lucas pleaded

"Oh really than why did you kiss Peyton "Brooke shouted into his face.

"Brooke" Lucas sighed

"No get away from me" Brooke said while holding back tears eventually he let go. Rachel saw this and walked over to Brooke.

"So did you tell" Rachel asked while stopping Brooke with her arms.

"No, now let go of me "Brooke pleaded. Lucas saw this and started walking over to try and listen you there conversation.

"Brooke you have to tell him sooner than later" Rachel sighed while dropping her arm's from Brookes shoulder.

"Tell me what" Lucas said while looking at Brooke with worry in his eyes.

"Nothing "Brooke whispered while staring at the floor trying to avoid Lucas's eyes.

"Brooke" Lucas pleaded.

Brooke didn't say anything and soon tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Brooke, tell me what's going on" Lucas pleaded while moving Brookes head so she was looking at him.

"I'm …." Brooke felt like she was about to die with fear. I'm …. Pregnant Lucas" Brooke choked out and tan she just fell into Lucas's arms and cried. Lucas felt shocked and scared.

"Its going to be okay" Lucas whispered in Brooke's ear and tightened her hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as they were pulling out of the hug the bell rang.

"Lucas I need to go to class" Brooke said while whipping away her tears.

"Brooke we need to talk about this" Lucas said in serious tone.

"I know we do" Brooke said while looking at the floor.

"When are we going to talk about this?" Lucas asked while looking in to Brookes eyes.

"I will go to your house tonight at eight" Brooke said while turning and walking to class

"Okay see you then" Lucas sighed as he turned around he saw Peyton standing in front of him.

"Hey Luke" Peyton said with a slight smile.

"Hey" Lucas said while trying to walk away.

"Lucas I'm sorry about Friday its just I keep it bottled up in me forever" Peyton said while walking up to him.

"Peyton, I need to go to class"

"Lucas we need to talk about this" Peyton said getting annoyed.

"Not now Peyton I have too much going on right now to talk about this" Lucas said while walking past Peyton.

"So, when are we going to talk about this"? Peyton shouted at Lucas.

"Peyton, we can still be friends but I don't love you I love Brooke" Lucas said while stopping and turning around.

"I know you love her Luke but she doesn't love you why else would she breakup with you" With that Peyton walked away.

Lucas went to class and sat in his usual place her tried to concentrate but all he could think about was Brooke and what Peyton had said. He was worried about tonight because he didn't know if he wanted the baby but he knew he wanted Brooke and if she wanted the baby he would have to be there for her. He was also thinking about how he was going to tell his mother. He knew this was going to upset her and this time it was real not like the pregnancy scare last year. He also thought about Peyton and how she had said Brooke didn't love him I mean was it true and if it was he should stop fighting for her. He was broken from the bell ringing.

"He man you coming" Nathan said while getting his bag.

"Yeah" Lucas said while rubbing his eyes

"What is going on with you" Nathan said while giving Lucas a look.

"Nothing why" Lucas said while walking out of class.

"You weren't even listening in class and you look like you've seen a ghost or something"

"I have a lot of stuff going on right now"

"Like what, I mean I have a lot of stuff going on right now too but you don't see me drifting of in class" Nathan said getting annoyed.

"I'm Sorry it's just mine is really serious and I don't know what to do" Lucas said while walking over to his locker

"Mine is pretty serious too" Nathan said while following Lucas, "Haley's pregnant"

"What Congratulations man" Lucas said with a smile. "I'm happy for you"

"Thanks so what's going on with you?

"You can't tell anyone when I tell you this" Lucas said while opening his locker.

"Yeah sure"

"Brooke's pregnant" Lucas whispered.

"Oh…. well are congratulations" Nathan said with a confused look on him.

"I don't know what do"

"Just be there for her and whatever decision she makes you have to support it no matter what it is2 Nathan said with a serious look on his face.

"Thanks man I'll see you later"

"Yeah okay, Bye" then Nathan walked away and left Lucas with his own thought's.

…...

Later on that evening Brooke was in her room getting ready to go to Lucas's.

"So when are you going to Lucas's" Rachel asked while flipping through a magazine.

"In about five minutes"

"Are you nervous "Rachel asked curiously?

"Sort of I mean the last year when I had the pregnancy scare he said he would be there for me" Brooke said while sitting up from her bed. "I have to go now its eight I'll see you soon"

"Yeah, see you later whore"

"Bye, Skank" Then Brooke was gone out the door.

…

Lucas was sitting down on his bed writing his novel he stooped when he heard a knock on the door. He got up from his bed to answer it.

"Hey, Brooke" Lucas said with a smile.

"Hi Lucas" Brooke said while avoiding eye contact and sitting on his bed Lucas followed.

"Brooke, whatever you want I'm here for you I know I said that the last time but I mean it I'll be with you every step of the way No matter what your decision is" Lucas said that will Looking at Brooke and rubbing her leg. Then Brooke turned to him and looked into his crystal blue eyes and broke down crying. Lucas let her fall into his arms and he held her until she calmed down.

"Brooke, it's going to be okay" Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear.

"I want to keep it" Brooke chocked out.

Lucas pulled her up so he was looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure, I mean are you positive" Lucas asked while putting his hand on hers.

"Yeah, I mean I wouldn't be able to kill it or have to carry it around for nine months and then just give it away" Brooke said while looking at Lucas.

"Yeah, Okay" Lucas said while smiling.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning at eleven, will you come" Brooke asked anxiously.

"Yeah, Of course" Lucas said as his smile widened. "What time will I collect you?"

"Well I will see at school and we will go after History class" Brooke said will standing up.

"Wait, Where you going" Lucas asked with a confused look on his face.

"Home"

"Don't you wanna stay here a little while?"

"I can't, Rachel will be wondering where I am"

"Brooke, Stay here please"

"It's not like were together, I have to go"

"But, why can't we be together?" Lucas said while his voice was getting higher.

"Because I can't be with you again. "Brooke said while walking to the door.

"Brooke were having a baby together" Lucas pleaded

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean we have to be together"Brooke started to walk out the door.

"Brooke, Please"

"No Lucas you can be with the baby but were not getting back together" With that she walked out the door.

Lucas just lied on his bed and stared at the wall. He was thinking about Brooke. He wondered would he stop fighting for her because she made it clear to him that she didn't want him. He thought about the baby and was scared about his future he was also excited about the doctors appointed. He also thought about Peyton because he thought about how she loved him and wondered would he ever love her.

…..

When Brooke walked into her room she saw Rachel sitting on her bed painting her toenails.

"So, how did it okay" Rachel asked looking at Brooke face seeing if she could see any emotion bur Brooke face was blank.

"He thought that I was going to be with him just because I was pregnant" Brooke said while sitting beside Rachel.

"What did you say"

"I just told him no and that I don't think we will be getting back together"

"Okay, So what did he say about the whole baby situation"?

"He said he would be there for me and he is coming to the doctor's appointment with me tomorrow" Brooke said while walking over to her bed.

"That's a good thing" Rachel said with a smile.

"Yeah it is, I'm going to bed see you in the morning" Brooke said while getting into bed.

"Night, Whore" Rachel said with a smirk.

"Night, Skank"

…..

While Lucas was still thinking about everything that happened today his mother walked into his room.

"Mom I need to tell you something "Lucas blurted out while looking at his mam.

"What is it Lucas" Karen said while having a worried expression on her face.

"It's a big deal okay "Lucas said while looking away.

"Lucas tell me "Karen said while sitting on the bed next to him.

"Brooke's pregnant "Lucas chocked out.

"What are you sure this time" Karen said while standing up.

"Yeah, Mom I'm sorry"

"Oh, Lucas does she want it?"

"Yeah, she said she wouldn't be able to kill it or carry it around with her for nine months and then just give it away "Lucas said while looking at Karen.

"Lucas, You promise me you will be with her every step of the way no matter what you hear me" Karen said with a serious look on her face.

"I promise" Then Karen just pulled Lucas into a hug.


End file.
